Craftian federal election, 1989
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lachlan Charles (retiring) | Edwin Stevenson | Jim McIntyre |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberty | Protection | National |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 2 December 1986 | 15 July 1981 | 25 October 1969 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | West Lake, MY | Coastalis, JS | Oronton, WT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 30 seats, 40.74% | 18 seats, 23.35% | 27 seats, 35.61% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 27 | 26 | 22 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 8 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 162,122 | 159,205 | 134,456 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 35.57% | 34.93% | 29.00% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 5.17% | 11.58% | 6.61% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" width="40%" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" width="60%" align="left"|'Government (48):' }| } | }} Protection (26) }| } | }} National (22) Opposition (27): }| } | }} Liberty (27) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lachlan Charles Liberty | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Edwin Stevenson Protection |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 10 December 1989 to elect the members of the 2nd Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent centre-left Craftia Liberty Party government, led by retiring leader Lachlan Charles and leader-designate Brad King, was defeated by the opposition right-wing Protection of Craftia Party, led by leader Edwin Stevenson. The result of the election was an even three-way split between the three major parties. The Protection Party had the largest gains in this election, winning 26 seats, although the Liberty Party maintained its plurality of seats with 27, including those of the now-absorbed Craftian Democrats (whose caucus merged with Liberty's shortly before the election). Although the vote was very close in terms of individual parties, the actual result was a two-thirds majority government in the House of Representatives, after the Protection Party reluctantly formed a coalition government with the National Party of Craftia, led by outgoing Opposition Leader Jim McIntyre. Results National results } | align="left"|Craftia Liberty Party | align="right"|162,122 | align="right"|35.57 | | align="right"| 5.17 | align="right"|23 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|27 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|159,205 | align="right"|34.93 | | align="right"| 11.58 | align="right"|12 | align="right"|14 | align="right"|26 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|132,177 | align="right"|29.00 | | align="right"| 6.61 | align="right"|15 | align="right"|7 | align="right"|22 | align="right"| 5 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|2,279 | align="right"|0.50 | | align="right"| 0.20 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|455,784 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|25 ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} Seats changing hands } | Wilson Ingram | National | align="right"|1.57 | align="right"|–6.89 | align="right"|5.32 | Martin Garreth | Protection | width="1%" |- | Cook, JS | | Peter Sellman | Democrats | align="right"|8.12 | align="right"|–14.04 | align="right"|5.92 | Shane Stoner | Protection | |- | Darnick, AD | | Clinton Barnhouse | Democrats | align="right"|6.01 | align="right"|–21.14 | align="right"|15.13 | Charles Barnett | Protection | |- | Ipswich, JS | | James Ishibashi | Liberty | align="right"|2.12 | align="right"|–10.75 | align="right"|8.63 | Paul Hawk | Protection | |- | Laidera, JS | | Richard Stillman | Liberty | align="right"|6.41 | align="right"|–6.47 | align="right"|0.06 | Seb Anthony | National | |- | Mitchell, JL | | Paul Mundt | Liberty | align="right"|3.19 | align="right"|–5.97 | align="right"|2.78 | Madeline Thomas | National | |- | Mount Worden, JL | | Christopher Ziegel | National | align="right"|4.72 | align="right"|–13.78 | align="right"|9.06 | Michelle Pence | Protection | |- | Notchropolis, JS | | Francis Harding | National | align="right"|3.27 | align="right"|–9.24 | align="right"|5.97 | Steven Zilberman | Liberty | |- | Portlands, MY | | Belinda Freudman | Democrats | align="right"|1.33 | align="right"|–1.44 | align="right"|0.11 | William Wahl | National | |- | Redleaf, AD | | Jack Rumper | National | align="right"|6.02 | align="right"|–9.14 | align="right"|3.12 | Yaju Liang | Protection | |- | Twixton, JS | | Mary Dustin | Liberty | align="right"|1.36 | align="right"|–3.66 | align="right"|2.30 | Blake Hingis | National | |- | Waratah, JS | | Christopher Ottley | Liberty | align="right"|2.44 | align="right"|–7.15 | align="right"|4.70 | Barney Warner | National | |- | Wilson, KT | | Josh Trough | Protection | align="right"|3.55 | align="right"|–4.20 | align="right"|0.65 | Robert Fenton | National | |- | Winston, WT | | Steve Bergensten | Democrats | align="right"|N/A | align="right"|N/A | align="right"|0.96 | Steve Bergensten | Liberty | |- | Yarrayonga, AD | | Tracey Grimshaw | National | align="right"|3.67 | align="right"|–14.96 | align="right"|11.29 | Henry Whitaker | Protection | |} Post-election pendulum Retiring members The terms of Members of the House of Representatives who did not renominate ended on the day before the opening of the new parliament. Members who chose not to renominate are as follows: Liberty *Cedrick Brody (Yoollagarra, MY) *Richard Gaiser (St James, MY) *Christopher Maddison (Grumbroe, MY) *Jonas Monash (Highlane, JS) *Christopher Ottley (Waratah, JS) *Richard Stillman (Laidera, JS) *Theodore Wright (East Lake, MY) National *Owen Frederickson (Newington, KT) *Jeremy Garrett (Holbrook, AD) *Christopher Ziegel (Mount Worden, JL)